User talk:Dunewolfz
This is my talk page, I will typically reply to any messages left here within 24 hours, if not, I will reply on your talk page. Remember to sign each message with ~~~~. Picture sizing Ha, I've just always set pictures to 292px. It's ingrained :D Always good to have nice big pictures. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I do sleep lol, I went to bed at 01:30 last night, and if it was midnight where you are when you wrote that comment, it wasn't 2am in England, it was like 7am, You're in Arizona right? So If New York is 5 hrs behind you'd roughly be about 7 hrs behind. Sammyrock0087 10:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well done on you're art thing :) I'm in Wales atm so if I make spelling mistakes then it's because I'm on my mums iPhone lol and it has a tiny keyboard :P Sammyrock0087 13:09 September 1, 2012 (UTC) chuck "chuck" Any particular reason?! P.S. oh and which photo was the prize-winning one? I've only just noticed about the one with Earthquake on Paradise Beach... Chuck1551 (talk) 16:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Heres the route I take: round first corner, take the highest (rightmost) route, jumping over the water, even on a bike take this, and then go again to the rightmost route at the big waterfall jump, up the big bank, and tghn cross the water, further down, jump from the current route (bike route), through the gap in the trees into the river (Big Rig route), and then into the cave, and just try to get the best line on the last stretch, simple :) If you do this you should get gold on every razorback event with ease :) (aside from 'Punching the Rolls' they still rubberband a lot even if you take the best route) Sammyrock0087 22:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the AI are crap at a few jumps throughout the game, another one is the jump on the far end of Wildfire, they always land in the lava for some reason :L Sammyrock0087 08:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, ok :) Chuck1551 (talk) 13:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) So, I talked with TMI, he said you want me back. Is that true? Or is it just a lie?Titanattack (talk) 01:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) So About The Badges Are they something that every wiki has or did you make them up on your own? Because they're a pretty good idea. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Motocros Yeah, some guy made the page Motocros and I can't delete it. Urgent help required :P Chuck1551 (talk) 12:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) No wait, I don't have the priviliges yet (damn DiRT Wiki goin' to my head :D). Please delete it. Chuck1551 (talk) 12:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) why did u band me from this wiki for three days on sep.2 ? No hard feeling I'm just curious why I was band . Sincerily yourmom1234 Tmi1080 (talk) 01:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC)What Server Shutdown party? Tmi1080 (talk) 01:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune Why are they shutting down the MSPR Servers? Hey Dune, I was comparing trophies, and I noticed you don't have any of the online trophies for MSPR, you want me to help you get them before the servers die? Sammyrock0087 10:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) Oh, but I thought, as long as you sync the trophies, then all your trophies will still be there even after corruption, along with the cars that are unlocked via the trophies, thats what happened to Beardy anyway :S Sammyrock0087 17:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 17:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune What Do you think about my Driving? Tmi1080 (talk) 18:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Yeah thats a demonstration on how aggresive I can get Sounds like a plan :) Chuck1551 (talk) 06:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like it :) Chuck1551 (talk) 09:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 02:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune what part of Arizona do you live in Code of Conduct Do we have one? If not then I think we do, and we need to make it clear like in the Community Messages. New users need some guidance. Chuck1551 (talk) 07:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) So, I heard the S was capitalized ;) Sammyrock0087 08:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Chuck1551 (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Quite strange. Why would it do that?! Chuck1551 (talk) 19:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'll be there :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) We need to put the MS Wiki Facebook page up on the mainpage, get some cover there. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) How would you rate my driving? Chuck1551 (talk) 18:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I know, I surprised myself :D Thing is I hate the bikes in Pacific Rift, I could never seem to get them to work for me. And sorry for crushing you against the wall on Sugar Rush! Chuck1551 (talk) 18:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I was a bit surprised by that too. Another thing is my constant use of the taunt buttons :D Chuck1551 (talk) 19:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :D Chuck1551 (talk) 19:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I was suprised at your rank yesterday, I was like 'whoa gold Rank 2 already!' :P The only way you could do it is by scrapping the SSP, because that will waste time in custom. How about me, you, Chuck, Tmi and Phendrana all team up to fight for the online trophies? I could let you win and stuff. Rank 1 & 2 are easy, its around silver Rank 3, thats when things really start to slow down. Tip: The more higher ranks in the lobby, the quicker you will rank up. So say you're Rank 3, and you finish 4th behind 3 Rank 1s, you'll get de-rank about 4%, but Finish 4th in a lobby full of Rank 5s and you'll get ranked up 10%. So if you find yourself stuck in a low rank lobby, sign out and in again and try to find a high level lobby (this is also how I got the Ranked Streak trophy, I got 2 in a row, then kept signing out to find an easy lobby as it doesn't make you lose your win streak). We can still fight for platinum! :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 17:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) V8 special livery I think you can get it by unlocking all 40 microbadges... not sure but I think this is what Kegs means :P http://community.eu.playstation.com/t5/MotorStorm/Track-and-Vehicle-Ideas/td-p/13193852/page/13 Chuck1551 (talk) 18:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to break this to you, but unlocking all 40 is now impossible, due to one Microbadge being 'record an impressive time on the time attack leaderboards' and the leaderboards have been taken down :( Sammyrock0087 (talk) 19:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care for them all that much, I just thought it'd be nice to have. 19:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help I've put a list on my page of the best vehicles for each track, so just put your computer/ipod next to your ps3 and when the track comes up, check which ones best on the list. If the best vehicle isn't available, then Mudplugger is always the safest option because it is a good allrounder, and suprisingly fast :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 03:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune I hope that there is no trophy unlocking for any of the vehicles on MS6 Occupations Haha yeah, gotta love boobs ;) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) New file Makes it a bit easier to understand :) Chuck1551 (talk) 18:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC)